The present invention relates to a shielding device for the reduction of unwanted reflection from an overhead projector, and in particular to a shielding device comprised of a shielding member secured to support braces for location proximate to the writing surface of an overhead projector thereby reducing unwanted reflection between the writing surface of the overhead projector and a user of the overhead projector.
Users of overhead projectors frequently experience difficulty with bright reflection, or glare, coming from the writing surface of the overhead projector. If the user is positioned at the proper angle to the overhead projector, this reflection can prevent the user from properly utilizing the overhead projector. This forces the user to constantly readjust their position relative to the overhead projector, and frequently disrupts the users presentation. Additionally, the reflection can force the user into an awkward and uncomfortable position in order to use the overhead projector without experiencing unwanted reflection. Accordingly, the present invention substantially eliminates the difficulties encountered heretofore and discussed hereinabove.